falloutboyfandomcom-20200223-history
Headfirst Slide into Cooperstown on a Bad Bet
“'Headfirst Slide into Cooperstown on a Bad Bet'” is a song from Fall Out Boy's fourth studio album, Folie à Deux. The song was released prior to Folie à Deux on October 7, 2008, as one of the few songs that were released before the album was released. A short film was released in 2009 that featured the song in it, titled "A Weekend at Pete Rose's" directed by Shane Valdés. In it, Brendon Urie and Spencer Smith of Panic! At the Disco are discussing their favorite 80's movies when they discover Pete Wentz lying dead on the beach. Their initial thought is to call for help, but they then decide to carry his body around and take pictures so that they can gain more Twitter followers. The lyrics were written by Pete Wentz, while the music itself was written by Fall Out Boy. Lyrics Mr. Sandman is showing his beam When he walks into the room the walls lean in to listen Surfed out brain waves flicker back and forth Like old headlights sniffing model glue again Head like a steel trap Wish I didn't, I didn't, I didn't, I didn't, I didn't, I didn't, I didn't I don't just want to be a footnote in someone else's happiness Does your husband know the way that the sunshine gleams from your wedding band? Does he know the way, does he know the way Of the crickets that would convince me to call it a night But I will never end like him Behind my back I already am Keep a calendar, this way you will always know The last time you came through Oh darling I know what you're going through The last time you came through Oh darling, oh darling, oh darling Tempest in a teacup, get unique Peroxide princes shine like shark teeth It's a sign, it's a sign It's a sign, what if it peaked early Does your husband know the way that the sunshine gleams from your wedding band? Does he know the way, does he know the way Of the crickets that would convince me to call it a night Does he, does he know the way I worship our love? Does your husband know the way that the sunshine gleams from your wedding band? But I will never end like him Behind my back I already am Keep a calendar, this way you will always know The last time you came through Oh darling I know what you're going through The last time you came through Oh darling, oh darling, oh darling Does your husband know, does your husband know, does your husband know? Does he know, does he know, does he know? But I will never end like him Behind my back I already am Keep a calendar, this way you will always know The last time you came through Oh darling I know what you're going through The last time you came through Oh darling I know what you're going through Category:Songs Category:Folie à Deux Category:Folie à Deux songs Category:Singles